Remixed: Twilight Edition
by BackboneBella
Summary: Edward will leave because Bella's scent is too much for him.What he didn't know was Bella already knew what they were.He is gone longer than he was in the book and Bella befriends the Cullens,even Rosalie.When he comes back no one is ready for what's next
1. New Girl of Forks

_**Hey Guys I'm back with a new story and no I have not given up on TBGC. I will be doing a lot of editing to the chapters so they are longer and funnier. Also to **_**XxLivingInMyOwnWorldxX**_**, I apologize for the review and the PMs I sent you, knowing that you are younger than me still didn't make up for what I said….or typed but still this is a sincere apology and I hope you accept it. Also I am making a change flames are accepted they will help me become a better writer. This is my new story called Remixed: Twilight Edition**_

FULL SUMMARY

Bella Swan is a 17 year old girl who moves to Forks, Washington, with her dad, Charlie Swan, an FBI agent. Bella is the very opposite of what she was in Twilight. Charlie's house is bigger and better and he is rarely home. Story starts on Bella's first day at Forks High. Like normal, Edward will leave because Bella's scent is too much for him. (Pussy!) What he didn't know was Bella already knew what they were. Edward is gone longer than he was in the book and Bella befriends the Cullens, even Rosalie. When Edward comes back no one is prepared for the surprises that come after his return.

BPOV

So I decided to move in with my dad, Charlie, for three reasons. 1) My mom, Renee, just got remarried and the sounds coming from their room sounds like a whale giving birth. 2) Charlie is an FBI agent, and he is rarely home. 3) Charlie has a huge house. Little did I know that when I got there I would be dealing with the Cullens and the Hales on my first day.

I woke up at 5:30, quickly took a shower and got dressed in grayish-white skinny jeans and a blue corset like top with matching blue Manolo-Blahniks. Eyeliner and mascara was a must I grabbed my gray Gucci hobo bag looked in my mirror "Perfect" I mumbled then went downstairs. I went into the kitchen and saw a note from Charlie.

_Dear Bella,_

_I'm sorry I couldn't see you go off, my director called me in for an investigation. To make it up to you, go in the garage and you can drive any car you want. —Charlie_

"Thanks Dad" I said. I took an apple from the fridge and headed for the garage. "Oh. My. God!" I almost dropped my apple. The garage was full of so many beautiful cars. Porsches, Mercedes, Ferraris, Mustangs, and so many more.

So I bet you're wondering, how can a single FBI agent afford all these expensive and beautiful cars? Well I'll tell you. My great-great-great grandfather, Matthew Charles Swan, was a plumber. It was he who created the plunger; an item that can be found in almost any household today. So now anytime some one buys a plunger or even finds a way to make the plunger better, the Swan family gets paid. My father doesn't even have to work, but being an FBI agent has been his dream.

I saw a blue Ferrari California. It matched my outfit so I decided to drive it. I got to Forks High School in fifteen minutes with the help of the voice-activated GPS that was in the car. There were people staring at my car—I think some of the guys even drooled. I took a deep breath and stepped out the car grabbed my purse and messenger bag. I walked into the school and saw a sign that said** MAIN OFFICE. **I walked in and saw a huge lady with red hair, glasses, and a purple t-shirt. She looked up "Can I help you?" she looked at me like she wouldn't touch me with a ten-and-a-half foot pole. "I need my schedule, I'm Isabella Swan." I said matter-of-factly. Recognition showed in her eyes. "Here you go Ms. Swan. Your schedule and a slip that all of your teachers need to sign and brought back here at the end of the school day" nervousness colored her tone. Maybe being the daughter of an FBI agent my work to my advantage. The bell rang and I quickly headed to my class.

I liked all of my classes sp far. , my English-Lit teacher, gave me the required reading list and I had read them all. Thank God I brought my folder of old essays to Forks with me. Cheating or not I was going to use them. All of my teachers treated me like a genuine good girl(Hah!)because of who my father was. All of them except Mr. Varner, my trigonometry teacher. He made me answer every single question in class, and he glared every time I was right—which was every time. By the time lunch comes I knew quite a few people. Eric Yorkie, an Asian with skin problems, Jessica Stanley, the gossip of the school, Lauren Mallory, the school's big ass slut, Tyler Crowley, an African American that liked me as well as Eric, Angela Webber, a nice, shy, quiet girl, and Mike Newton, the puppy follower with the baby blue eyes. I mean damn I know I'm sexy but do they— Eric, Tyler, and Mike—really have to follow me like a group of stalkers.

I looked to the back tables and saw five inhumanly beautiful creatures. I had a flashback

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_Hey Bella do you want to hear a scary story?" Jake asked. "Sure!" I said excitedly "It's just an old scary story. Did you know the Quileutes are supposedly descended from wolves?" he asked I had to laugh "Like fur, fangs ... doggy breath?" Jake laughed with me "You know supposedly the Quileutes have this… 'enemy clan.' We found them hunting on our land, but they claimed to be different, so we made a treaty with them_." _Jake looked at me with real grave eyes. I thought he was joking "Riiiight. So what was this treaty?" I asked. "If they promised to stay off Quileute lands, we wouldn't expose what they really were to the pale-faces." I was confused. "What were they?" Jacob frowned "The Cullens are vampires." He whispered "that wasn't scary at all Jacob. That was just plain weird "_

_**END OF FLASHBACK **_

I never forgot what Jake had said that day almost seven years ago but I had to check. "Jessica who are they?" I asked looking the beautiful creatures' direction. "Oh that's the Cullens." She said. I ignored all conversation after that. When the bell rang I headed for Biology II. Angela had that class with me too.

When I got there the teacher, Mr. Banner, made me introduce myself. "hi I'm Isabella Swan but I prefer Bella. I am 17 years young, my mom, Renee, is a kindergarten teacher that just got married to Phil Dwyer, a major league baseball player. My dad, Charlie, is an FBI agent, and I was born here in Forks." I said. After that he handed me a textbook and a syllabus. "Ms. Swan, your seat, the only seat left is next to Mr. Edward Cullen." My body tensed when he said that. _There is no way in hell I will sit next to him_. I met Edward's eyes they were flat black. _Just my luck I'm sitting next to him _and_ he's thirsty! _I sat next to him and made a curtain between us with my hair. I didn't pay attention to the teacher's lecture on cellular anatomy I already knew it so I started doodling.

About forty-five minutes later I looked down and noticed I had drawn a pack of wolves and the Cullens. I looked over at Edward he was looking out the window. I quickly shut my notebook which caused him to turn towards me. Fifteen minutes and he is still looking at me. So I casually flip my hair back and look at him. "Look I notice you like staring at me which is okay because I know I'm hot but right now you are giving me a fucking creepy stalker vibe and that's not something my father would want to hear so knock it off" I whisper yelled. I grabbed my things and left just as the bell rang.

After gym I got in my car and drove home things are only going to get stranger.

**So what did you think? Love it? Hate it? I want to know. Also the first three reviewers will get special thanks in my next chapter. I promise to hurry up so I can update TBGC I will continue it I promise. Also please check out my song fic for 'All I Ever Wanted' by Kelly Clarkson. Also I won't tell you who Bella will end up with until it's time. **

**Reviews are like Ben-N-Jerry's Super New York Fudge Chunk (yum) **

**Bye-bye**

**-CJFME**


	2. Bella Shut The Fuck UP

**Hey guys I am Back with a different name and everything I am sooo sorry for not updating like I said I would. The reviews to this story really bummed me out I only got 2 but I have about 10 people who favorite it and 6 who put it on their alerts. I didn't really think this was a good story but I want to try the second chapter and if I don't get some reviews I might take it down or turn the whole entire story into a one-shot.**

**I really want to thank the 2 people who did review**

**Nahgemkerr12**

**I love it! Update soon please?**

**babyvfan**

**It was good, but I have one suggestion: If Charile is a FBI agnet, then maybe Bella shouldn't go around and tell people about it because emenies might hear and Charile will be in trouble. ******

Other than that, it was still good. I like how Bella has a brand new attuide, which is refreshing compared to her regular one.

**A quick note on your suggestion babyvfan: that may be my plan(Hehehe)**

**Now on to chapter 2 Bella Shut The Fuck UP**

I woke up and took a shower and I got dressed in a pair of dark wash skinny jeans, a white wife beater, and a black leather jacket with a pair of black high heeled boots. I put on a little eyeliner, mascara, and clear lip-gloss today. I put a pair of black shades on my head and wore a silver necklace chain with the word _Bella_ in black cursive.

I went downstairs ate an apple and put on my lip-gloss again then grabbed my white Coach purse and left. I got in a black Ford Shelby Cobra. Today the top was down and "Raise Your Glass" by P!nk was blaring. I pulled in to school and put the top up and got out.

"Hey Bella." Lauren said. She had a look on her face that I didn't like. "What?" I asked tiredly.

"I was just wondering. I looked up online and saw that FBI Agents don't make enough money for the cars you've been driving" She sneered. _Aww little Lauren is jealous that I am driving expensive cars and she's got a rusty old Honda. Hahaha._

"If you must know Lauren Charlie doesn't have to work, but he's wanted to be an FBI Agent all his life. I will never have to work, neither will my kids or grandkids or their kids' kids. My great- great- grandfather, Matthew Charles Swanson, invented the plunger. So anytime a plunger is bought, redesigned, or recreated, my family gets paid for it" I smiled at her

Lauren looked shocked. She huffed and walked away. I laughed and pulled out this month's Auto magazine and began to read.

RPOV (Rosalie)

Crying, selfish, little Edward decided to go to Alaska because of some human.

"Rosalie you're driving the Volvo" Alice commanded._ Shut the fuck up you stupid little pixie._

"Alice, how many times have I told you, just because you can see the fucking future, doesn't mean you control every aspect of this family's life. Shit and you're not always right. So, no, I am not driving the Volvo. I'm driving My BMW." I ranted.

I was so sick of her, but she is my kayfabe twin, Jasper's, mate so I have to put up with her.

When we got to school I noticed a girl reading the latest Auto mag. I hadn't got mine yet, so I started to walk over there. "Hey" I spoke up

"Hey" She said not looking up for the magazine

"I'm Rosalie Hale and I saw you had the latest Auto mag. I haven't got mine yet so I was hoping I could borrow yours. I promise I will give it back" I said hopeful.

Her eyes got huge and she looked me up and down with a skeptical eye. "Hi Rosalie, I'm Bella. You know, you don't look like the kind of girl who doesn't mind a little car grease on her hands. You look like you would run screaming from the sight of a filthy brake drum." She said

I chuckled "Well Bella, looks can be deceiving." I eyed her.

She closed the magazine and handed it to me nicely. "You're absolutely right. Here, but I must warn you that these articles are full of shit. I want it back by lunch. See you later." Then she walked away.

BPOV

Who would've thought Ms. Pageant Queen Vampire would be into cars.

At lunch, I was sitting with Ben, Angela, Tyler, Lauren, Mike and Jessica. I met Ben and Tyler today, and found out that Lauren and Tyler had an on and off relationship. Right now they were on. Ben likes Angela, and she likes Ben, but they're both too insecure to say anything about it. I was going to have to do something about that.

"Bella!" I heard someone calling my name. I turned and looked at where I heard the voice from.

"Is that Rosalie Hale trying to get _your_ attention" Lauren looked seriously put out with the fact that Rosalie had called my name instead of hers.

"Yep" I said nonchalantly as I picked up my stuff and walked over there.

"Thanks Bella. I owe you big time, but you were right. Those articles were full of shit. But I still owe you" she smiled.

My eyes lit up with an idea clear in it. "And I know exactly how you can make it up if your boyfriend and twin do not mind" I said hoping that they wouldn't mind.

"We're in, right Jasper?" Emmett said. I heard a bit of a Tennessee accent from him.

"We're at your service ma'am" Jasper said. Oh God I swear I almost moan as I heard his Southern Texas Accent. I saw Jasper smirk and Alice glare.

I shook myself out of my lust-filled stupor.

"Okay so you know my friend Angela and Ben. They really like each other. I need a way for Ben to ask Angela out like….um…I don't know. Make him think he has competition with Edward so that he can go ask her before Edward does." I said

"Wow Bella you have a good heart." Jasper said smiling

"Thank you Jasper, but don't take me for a pansy ass bitch." I smirked

"Wouldn't dream of it Ms. Swan" he laughed

"Which brings me to my next question: Where is Edward?" I asked curiously

"Oh he is sick" Alice said "But I thought vampires didn't get sick" I blurted.

When I realized what I said I put my mouth over my hand. _**WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST DO! DAMMIT BELLA CAN'T YOU EVER SHUT THE FUCK UP THIS BLURTING SHIT HAS GOT TO STOP!**_

**All right guys it's been a long time coming but finally there is chapter ****2 hope you liked it. It will be a little boring right now but by Chapter 10 it will speed up and we will get into the drama. Please bare with me and review as much as possible**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Kami**


End file.
